I Only Remember
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Tezuka lost his memories except for a set of numbers... Chapters 1 and 2. TezuFuji. Yaoi.
1. A Mysterious Caller

**A Mysterious Caller**

This is not a proper fanfiction. Just some idea that kept bugging me when I was having a fever, plus after reading 'Dear Myself' and overhearing some lunchtime drama on FM100.3 while (obviously not) concentrating on my work...

This should be set a few years after they had graduated from middle school and maybe lost/didn't contact with each other...

* * *

It was silent on the other end.

Fuji Syusuke waited for a reply before he asked again, "Hello?" Deciding that it must be a prank call when there wasn't a respond, he replaced the receiver. But he hadn't felt good about the call.

"Who was it?" Fuji Yuuta asked when he saw his older brother coming back to the living room.

"It was just a prank call." the tennis tensai casually replied and continued watching his DVD from where he had left off to answer the call.

The same ringing interrupted him again from his movie.

Fuji stopped Yuuta from going to answer it, he felt that he had to answer it himself, "I'll get that." but he didn't understand why.

"Hello, Fujis' residence."

Silence. Again.

A frown knotted his fair brows, "Who is this on the phone?" The other party was still keeping silent. Fuji could hear random people talking in hushed tones in the background from where the caller was. "Who are you? I'm going to hang up if you're not going to respond." He was about to cut the line when he heard it.

_"I don't know."_

He brought the receiver back to his ear immediately. That voice, he recognised that voice. He knew whom it belonged to. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest, "Who are you?" he restrained himself from blurting out the name. The estranged name which was once so familiar to him.

The caller fell silent once more. But this time Fuji waited.

_"I don't remember anything... except for this number..."_

"Tezuka..." the name escaped his lips in a whisper.

_"... is that my name?"_

* * *

Continuing~~


	2. Close Friends

**Close Friends**

Here's Part 2...

* * *

His head felt cold as the wind ruffled his fair hair. Fuji had always liked the chilliness of autumn wind; it sobers one's mind.

He walked up to the man sitting on the garden bench and draped a coat about his shoulders from behind. His movements startled him. "It's getting cold." He smiled as he moved to sit beside him.

The garden was quiet, except for quiet conversations between a couple of other patients and their visitors. The splashing from a small fountain soothed the otherwise, brooding silence in the garden.

"Is there something on my face?" Fuji asked suddenly after he had observed the flow of the fountain for some time. Hearing no answer, Fuji turned and smiled at his companion, "Is there something on my face?"

A pair of keen eyes beheld him intently from behind the pair of glasses, "Were we... close friends?"

Fuji's face dimmed, a little, barely noticeable, but he kept his smile, "We were schoolmates from the same year back in middle school. We were in the same tennis club. You were the captain and I was a regular."

He had changed his glasses, Fuji observed. It wasn't the same pair he had been wearing during their three years in school. "But of course." Said a little voice in his head, "People change; everything changes. What makes you think that he'll remain?"

"Is that all?" Skepticism was written all over the handsome face.

The face he had not seen in a few years. The same, except that, it was more matured. Not the fifteen year old one that he had dearly kept in his heart. Fuji nodded, "We lost contact... until you ringed me." And he returned his attention to the fountain.

"I'm sorry..." Fuji heard him say. "I was having a hunch that we were very close friends by how much safer I'd felt when I'm with you. And I was amazed by the serenity of just having you right by my side."

Silence fell between them.

It didn't take long before Fuji realized that they were the only ones left in the garden. He glanced at his watched and stood up, "Visiting time is almost over." He helped his ex-schoolmate up, "You should be back in your ward."

Fuji was ready to leave after the man had settled in his bed. But his arm was being held on to before he could leave.

"Were we... merely schoolmates?"

For once, Fuji looked into those hazel eyes and quietly said, "If only you were this up front back then." He slid his arm free and smiled before turning to go, "Goodbye."

"Wait!" The patient jumped from his bed and stopped his visitor from going out the door, flustered, "Does 'goodbye' mean you're not coming anymore?"

Fuji was surprised by the insecurity in his ex-captain's eyes.

A draft from the window lightly teased his hair as the tennis-tensai chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Continuing~~

I've just got the draft of part 3 up in my LJ. It needs editing and additions. But you can just pop over there to read it if you want ^_^ 


End file.
